Rev Runner
Rev (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a head-spinningly quick character, in more ways than one. He is a descendant of Road Runner. Before gaining his powers, Rev was a delivery boy for a restaurant called Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack and inventor who was always late, even while using rocket skates he created. Unlike his ancestor, who only made a "meep-meep" noise, Rev can actually talk, though usually at high speed, sometimes annoying or confusing others. In numerous episodes, it is shown that without his powers, Rev, like his brother Rip, speaks at a normal speed...that is, more slowly than the average anthropomorphic roadrunner. A lesser noted fact is that Rev is actually quite intelligent. He often serves as Tech's technical assistant, and frequently translates Tech's highly scientific vocabulary when the other Loonatics fail to understand him. Rev can usually solve (or at least understand) problems and situations that would otherwise be considered Tech's exclusive field of expertise, although it could be argued that his intelligence is largely due to his brain functioning at a much faster rate than others. In the second season, the bright/inventor aspect of his character was featured, to the point of creating some rivalry between him and Tech. Abilities. *'Sonic Speed': Rev has the ability to run at supersonic speeds, achieving a velocity clocked at 9887.9 meters-per-second, giving him a mach rating of 29, much faster than his roadrunner ancestors. He also uses this ability to enhance his kicking. *'Global Positioning': Rev possesses a sixth sense that functions as a psychic GPS-tracking system that allows him to locate the position of other organisms. This ability acts as a sort of clairvoyance primarily utilized by Rev to prevent himself from crashing into structures while he travels at high speeds, but it can also be used actively so that he can track down hostiles and evaluate the situation in a dense, urban setting. *'Flight': Unlike normal roadrunners, Rev is able to fly in the air with a blaze surrounding him by flapping his arms while using his Sonic Speed. Though Rev can sustain unassisted flight, he has rockets built into his boots and a veil of zero point energy spread between his arms and his flanks, like wings, that allow him to hang motionless in the air. Trivia *Rev & his teammates will meet Craig & his friends in Craig & Friends Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed *Rev & his teammates will meet Craig & his friends again in ''Craig & Friends Adventures of Terminator: Genisys. ''At the end, he, his teammates and Pops will join the club. *Rev is the only Loonatic who cannot physically harm the enemy via projected attacks (Though he has used his enhanced speed to augment his kicks as shown against someone Massive) *It's most likely possible that Rev and the rest of the Road Runners gained limbs and speech through evolution. *Due to Rev's hyper attitude he is guessed to be the youngest member of the Loonatics. *It's inconsistent whether his fast speech is a side effect of his powers. *Craig, Jaden and Jeffery can understand Rev, even when others don't, though it is unknown when they and the Justice Guardians will meet him. Gallery Loonatics_Unleashed_Episode_6_-_The_Comet_Cometh15.jpg|as a fast food delivery man before becoming a superhero Screenshot_2017-06-20-11-24-11.png|as a Bat/Rodent mutant hybrid Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Superheroes Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:Comic Relief Category:Inventors Category:Speed Powered Characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Craig & Friends Adventure Team Category:Geniuses Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Scientists Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Alternate Reality characters